


I Told You To Be Fine

by FallawayDun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blood, Depression, F/M, Hospitals, M/M, One Shot, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, attention-seeking tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallawayDun/pseuds/FallawayDun
Summary: Tyler needs attention.Josh needs him to be fine.





	I Told You To Be Fine

**Author's Note:**

> This might make you mad & that’s fine just know this does not in any way reflect my own thoughts or opinions !! it was just an idea i had

The sound of pounding on the bathroom door is what yanked Josh out of his sleep.  
He cursed and pushed himself out of his bunk, trudging to the back of the tour bus. Mark, Snyder, and Micheal all surrounded the door, calling Tyler’s name.

“Mark? What’s going on?”

“It’s Tyler. We heard a crash and now he isn’t responding. We think he got hurt.”

Josh’s eyes widened and he shoved them aside, yanking aggressively on the latched door. Mark called for the driver to pull the bus over.

“Go search Tyler’s bags for a bobby pin, he always keeps a few around for Jenna.” Josh demanded. Mark nodded and made his way back to the bunks.

The pounding on the door continued, though at this point it was clearly useless. Time went by slowly, leaving Josh’s mind to run wild with images of what could be behind that door. It seemed like hours had passed before Mark returned with a bobby pin clutched tightly in his hand. Josh sighed in relief and took it from him, jamming it into the lock and twisting it until the door unlatched.

He threw the door to the side and everyone on the bus gasped in unison. Tyler sat slumped against the wall, staring blankly at his right wrist which was bleeding profusely. His face was horribly pale. The bathroom was covered in blood. An image he had seen far too many times.

The air left Josh’s lungs and he allowed Mark and Michael to shove pass him. They worked to keep tyler awake and stop the bleeding while Snyder called for an ambulance. Josh stood and watched numbly.

He saw this coming.

He had noticed the way Tyler was twitching more dramatically on stage, refusing meals, and staying distant during interviews, only answering in short mumbled responses. Tyler was looking for attention.

It always lead to this. He saw it coming.

He wasn’t doubting that Tyler had actual mental issues, not for a second. It’s just that  
Josh knows his best friend. He knows the difference between mentally ill Tyler and trying-to-seem mentally ill Tyler.

Mentally ill Tyler forgets where he is and babbles on for so long it makes the interviewer uncomfortable and runs through sets like clock work. Mentally ill Tyler tries but fails to hide all signs of his deterioration. Mentally ill Tyler would never pull such a stunt.

Why exactly Tyler does these things, Josh doesn’t know. He suspects maybe he’s testing his friends and the fans, seeing if they really care as much as they say they do. Maybe he just gets bored and wants to stir things up for a couple weeks. Maybe it’s some sort of creative process.

Maybe he just really likes the attention.

The ambulance arrives in a hurry, paramedics bursting into the tour bus with a stretcher. They carefully lift Tyler off of the bathroom floor and lay him on the cot. The rest of the crew watch with panic in their eyes. Josh has exhaustion in his.

Despite this, he finds himself climbing into the back of the ambulance with Tyler, and holding his hand the entire way to the hospital.

~

Josh doesn’t visit.

Tyler is only in the hospital for three days, but Josh doesn’t visit once. When the ambulance arrived to the hospital, he gave the information the hospital needed, and Ubered back to the bus.

The doctors try to keep Tyler, transfer him to a rehab ward. Of course Tyler refuses. They release him on the third morning. Josh volunteers to pick him up from the hospital, alone.

Tyler saunters out of the building, rolling up his hoodie sleeves and seeming to bask in the sun. He tilts his head and smiles slightly at Josh.

“Thanks for visiting, J. I really appreciate it.” Tyler says sarcastically as he walks up to him.

Josh was overcome with emotions. He isn’t sure why, but it seemed that the only way to express them were to slap Tyler across the face. Tyler gasps and clutches the side of his face.

“You selfish fucking prick. How could you do this to them?”

Tyler looks extremely offended. “To who?”

“What do you mean who? You know exactly fucking who. All those kids who use YOU as their reason to stay alive.”

Tyler looked down, avoiding Josh’s piercing gaze, and fiddles with the bandage wrapped around his wrist. “They were gonna find out that I’m full of bullshit sooner or later.”

Josh sighs and shakes his head. He yanks the sleeves of Tyler’s hoodie over his bandages and roughly presses a finger into Tyler’s chest, punctuating each of his next statements with a jab.

“They aren’t finding out about this. You will wear jackets. You will continue to play shows and do interviews as normal. You will act fine.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so short and abrupt, i wanted to get it out of my head. i may make a couple more chapters if you guys are interested


End file.
